tarasutariafandomcom-20200214-history
Jassie
Jasspreet "Jassie" is one of the main characters of Oye Jassie.She is currently the nanny of The Malhotra Kids in the Malhotra Family. She is portrayed by Tara Sutaria. About Jassie Jassie is an idealistic and resourceful girl from the military base of Karnal,Punjab. As a recent high school graduate rebelling against her strict father who wanted her to join the Army, Jassie moved to Mumbai to realize her dreams of stardom, but with an unexpected turn of events ends up becoming a nanny to the four Malhotra children. Even though at times both Jassie and the Malhotra kids can annoy each other, they all deeply care for one another and Jessie is even shown to be sometimes overprotective.Jassie also has a complicated love life.When Ayesha asks what she was like, as Jassie never really spoke of her, Jassie fondly tells her how her mother was the best and how they did everything together. When her father announces he's getting remarried, Jassie feels betrayed as she believes that is the only reason her father invited her to stay on the base for the weekend, not to patch things up between them and the two get into an argument. However, Jassie later warms up to the idea of her father remarrying as she wants him to be happy, just like her mother always wanted Jassie to be happy by following her dreams. Biography Jassie was born and raised in Karnal, a rural town in Punjab. Her father is in the Army, and she often describes him as being strict but soft. At age eighteen, Jassie got the sudden desire to follow her dreams, and moved to Mumbai City as she believed that the place was where dreams came true. She'd told her father that she "had a great job", but actually had no idea where she was going to work. While in a taxi, Jassie realized that her wallet was missing and she had no money. This lead to her being thrown out of the cab, right outside an apartment building. Incidentally, she became the nanny of a high profile couple's four kids, Ayesha,Rocky,Subbu and Tia. Personality Jassie is a warm-hearted, friendly and kind person. She is always willing to help others, especially the Malhotra Kids, and tries her best to achieve goals. Even though she can get extremely jealous and annoyed at times, Jassie does her best to make things right at the end. She describes her romantic life to be very embarrassing and sad and states that she has never been on a date where something hasn't gone wrong. Also, in the Rockstar in the House episode it is revealed she dislikes rats. Jassie is an idealistic, optimistic, well-rounded starry eyed teen who does her best to aim high. She was a straight A-student and Class of 2011 high school graduate in school. Not only that, but she has a squeaky clean record. She knows how to fly a helicopter and loves music. In the meantime, she moved to Mumbai City to live her dream. She is currently working as a nanny for the Malhotra kids. Despite being friendly, she can be aggressive, and threatening, when others push her to her limits, despite this she nearly always does the right thing. Physical Appearence Jassie has fair skin, black hair with bangs, and green eyes. She has a round, plump face and full lips. She usually curls her medium-length hair, but can be seen with straight hair in some episodes. Her outfits are always colorful, and she wears both dresses and blouses, jeans, tights etc. Jessie's most worn type of footwear appears to be boots and sandals, and she is very rarely seen wearing sneakers. Career Jassie works as a nanny to a rich family. She moved to Mumbai in the first episode after already telling her father she had job. She didn't however and she soon meets the seven-year-old Tia Malhotra. Tia then brings her into her flat and asks her to her and her siblings to work as a nanny. Then Mr. & Mrs. Malhotra approved her.Jassie's dream job is to be an actress. She has tried hardbut not to get any Job. Realationships The Realationships of Jassie. Tia Malhotra She and Jassie have a very close sisterly-like relationship. Jassie gets worried whenever Tia talks to her imaginary friends too much or doesn't do her homework at all, but Tia still listens to her....eventually. Jassie always has her back whenever she gets bullied. At other times, Jassie tries to get Tia to listen to her, but almost every attempt fails. Also, Jassie was the only one to find out about Tia's amazing chess skills. Overall, they have a wonderful friendship. Ayesha Malhotra Out of the Malhotra family,Jassie seems to have the closest relationship with Ayesha, most likely because she is closer to her age. Although Ayesha gets mad at her often for not understanding her, she loves Jassie like a sister. Rocky Malhotra While Jassie takes no romantic interest in Rocky whatsoever, throughout the first season Rocky is constantly trying to ask her out and flirt with her. While they do not have a romantic relationship, they are both friendly to each other. Subbu Malhotra Since Subbu is usually picked on by the other kids (Rocky is usually the ringleader), Jassie sticks up for him and solves the problem. Lucky Lucky is Jassie's boyfriend. In the episode The Trouble with Lassie, Jassie begins to believe that Lucky is taking way too many steps in their relationships, such as asking her to move in with him, meet his parents, and even go as far as proposing to her. Tony tells her he wasn't planning to do anything else, and he wasn't going to get married for years, they deicide to break up but remain friends. They also admit they will always love each other. They still get along really well together. Trivia *Her name was supposed to be Jasmeet. *Jassie knows how to fly and land a plane and a helicopter. *Lots of fans thought originally that Jassie's last name was Singh. *She had a hamster named Captain Nibbles that could sniff out land mines, but he wasn't very good, according to her. *She has a diary. *She is either 19 or 20 years old. *Jassie switched bodies with Tia. *She has a 'Frequent Scooper' card at The Sherbert Shack. *She eats ice-cream and listens to Adele songs when she's sad. *She sometimes talks to her first imaginary dog, Champ. *When gets steamed up, she shouts. *She had a bowl of sea monkeys that got killed by a thirsty cat. *Jassie's mother died when Jassie was a young child. *She loves the show ''Hip-Hop Exterminator. '' *During her prom night, her date dumped her for the entire drill team. *She was the captain of a drill team in high school. *She sometimes wears Ayesha's shoes. *She has a secret love of boy bands. *She is banned from the state of Tokyo. *She has big feet. *She is a universal blood donor. *She has a clean permanent record, not including a time in 7th class when she went to the bathroom without permission of teacher. *She was an Armadillo Scout when she was younger. *She loves riddles. *Sri Premchand's spit is the second most disgusting thing she's ever touched. *To her, bologna is easily the world's best processed meat product. *In her last high school yearbook she was voted 'Class Clownfish' and 'Most Likely To Grow A Barnacle' *She once got trapped inside of a meat locker. *Her father always wished she was a boy untill she overcame the last hurdle of the obstacle course. *She watches a knitting show. *She owns a copy of the book ''Twilight ''by Stephenie Meyer. *She was a straight A student. *She once lost a kid to an ostrich before she met the Malhotra family. *Her phone is white in colour. *She had to eat with the cafeteria ladies in high school. *Her mom used to drive her to school in a tank. *She believes that running away never solves anything. *She was once pushed into a well by Malini. *She has extremely bad table manners. *She can play the bugle. *She knows how to sharp-shoot. *Her mother always told her to follow her dreams. *She thinks that she looks good as a blonde. *According to Malini , Jassie was extremely unpopular in high school. *She was bullied in high school. *She once got a call-back for a foot fungus commercial. *She thinks that squirrels are adorable. *She's always wanted to be her own ringtone. *She won second place in her middle school talent show. *She knows Morse Code. *She likes whipped cream. *She takes Ayesha to dance class in a helicopter. *Originally, Jassie's character was cut. Then, it was planned to be the 17 year old Malhotra sister called Shahana. Later, the character was reshaped again made into what we know as Jassie today. *She almost starred in a commercial for a kitchen appliance called a Kitchen Dragon. *It still haunts her that a gingerbread house she made that wasn't up to code and it fell on a gingerbread family. *She can't dance. *She likes to sing. *She is a talented musician who can play the guitar. *She is a songwriter . *Has a huge family that includes a marine dad, an uncle that likes Aishwarya Rai, another uncle that trains gophers, badgers and possums, an aunt that wears a belly shirt, and a grandma that used to be a crossing guard. *Her grandmother might be dead. *She has catlike reflexes, can open chestnut shell with just squeezing her hand, and is very fast and sneaky. *She likes Rodney Kapoor and his movie, ''Bhooton ki part,''Jassie keeps a shine to Rodney on the inside of her closet door. *She has had many heartbreaks. *Since her father was in the army, she had to get a lot of clothes nearby there. *Jassie's rival nanny is nanny Sundari. *Jassie knows how to fly/land a plane. *Jassie has the same shoe size as Ayesha. *She can whistle very well. *She can hail a taxi *She has noise-making animal slippers. *She is an only child in her family. Category:Roles Category:Roles of Tara Sutaria Category:Main Roles